


Away on Holidays

by yuu_haruna



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, first attempt at nsfw fic, i planned this to be just sexy but alas, i planned this to be just sexy but it ended with fluff, my life is filled with fluffy things so, omg i can't believe i wrote something like this, on second thought please judge it, please don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_haruna/pseuds/yuu_haruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Killua?”</p><p>“Yeah, Gon?”</p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>“Oh. So? Like, right now?”</p><p>“No, not right now. We’re both on mission right now but maybe… maybe… uhhm…”</p><p>“Tomorrow night?” Breathless. Coughs. “H-how about tomorrow night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away on Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't turned out to be very horrible.  
> *crossfingers*

 

“Hey…”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna try _it_...”

 _Silence_.

“yeah?”

“Hn.”

_Deep breath._

“Killua?”

“Yeah, Gon?”

“I’m serious.”

“Oh. So? Like, right now?”

“No, not right **_now_**. We’re both on mission right **_now_** but maybe… maybe… _uhhm_ …”

“Tomorrow night?” _Breathless. Coughs._ “H-how about tomorrow night?”

“O-okay.”

“Okay…”

 

“I… I need to hang up. Kite, uhhm, he—s-she, uh, you know. Just.. just gotta go.”

“Sure.”

 

“Call me.”

“Yeah. Later, Killua?”

“Hnn.”

 

____

It was kind of messed up, really.

He took this mission thinking that he can— _will_ , finish the mission before the holidays come around the corner, before all the snow falls, before Gon _came back_ from his “Kite errand”.

The mission is pretty simple; investigate a small town in the North and look for some kind of an absurdly expensive stone then report back to his employer. It is easy. It requires minimal to almost no effort, really. No sweat, no hassle.

He got everything planned out.

But since life is a playful bitch and it seems like Illumi, _might have_ , cursed him more than just the now non-existent needle on his forehead, all of his plan were now in vain.

All because of the seven feet snow covered lawn he has brought by the whirling, heavy and dark, snow storm rage last night.

He can’t travel back to the port because all modes of transportations are closed for safety precaution and no matter how much he brandishes his Hunter’s License, the stubborn old lady won’t let him go outside the village. Until every surface is cleared off of snow, he’s stuck until everything’s cleared out, which, looking at how rural the town is, he estimates another two to three days before he can set foot on any boat sailing to the nearest city.

Adding the remaining four days before he reaches Yorknew— let’s just say that he can’t make it on the 25th. _Just fuckin-tastic_.

  _‘That’s okay. At least you’re safe! And it’s not like we have celebrated holidays together before so it’s okay.’_

Gon doesn’t get it because spending this one holiday out of all the holidays they have missed out is actually the point. Just this single holiday. Couldn’t they have this just for _once_?

Well, apparently no, because if they can, he would probably be there with Gon right about now.

Not inside a cabin, too rickety and old for his liking.

Not bundled in rumpled clothes in an old yet comfy cushion feeling cold as hell.

And definitely not in a place miles away from Gon, being home sick and feeling stupid all over again because of his decisions.

Just when he was considering throwing all of the remaining woods on the fireplace, his phone rang.

Good thing he still has telecommunications services.

_Good riddance._

____

“Hello?”

“Killua!”

 _Smiles_.

“Yeah. Do you expect anyone else?”

“No! Of course not! It’s just that it took you long to pick up.”

“Gon, it’s a common courtesy to answer the phone after _two_ rings. It’s not that long.”

“Still!”

Chuckles.

“How’s Kite?”

“Fine. We all are. They say that we can go back to Yorknew tomorrow afternoon at the latest.”

“Oh, that’s good. Did you find what you were searching for?”

“Ehh, that’s the thing. It seems that the clam which produces the pearl we’re looking for do not really live in this part of the ocean.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah, it seems like the one the fishers saw was some kind of a lone clam? Like, it does not belong here but it still managed to grow to be that big! It is amazing!” Exhales. “Aww man, I really wish you were here to see how amazing it looks up close.”

.

.

“Yeah, me too.”

.

.

 

“Killua?”

“Hmm?”

“Remember what I told you—”

“ _Yes_.”

Warmth like ember starts to build inside his skin, creating liquid fire that dances on his veins.

“Oh…. Uhmm. So… Wanna do it?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Hnn.”

_Breathy laughs._

“I’m not sure how to do this but… uhmm…”

“I’m wearing the shirt you said you really like on me.”

_Oh fuck, talking about bold._

“Oh.”

 

 

“Gon?”

_Unsure._

“Ne…I bet it’s all crumpled now while you’re wearing it. And it feels soft and comfortable, right?”

Heat, enveloping him before, now seems to burn.

“Yeah.”

“Where are you right now, Killua?”

“Uhhm, lounging in this cushion-y chair in front of a fireplace…”

“With fire?”

“ _Of course, Gon._ It’s below zero her—”

“Can you feel the heat from the fire on your skin?”

 _Gulps_.

“Imagine my hands causing that heat. My fingers running on your shoulders… your arms.”

_‘When the hell did Gon developed that bedroom voice?!’_

He slowly puts his hand, the one not holding the phone, on his shirt clothed-chest; deliberately caressing the nubs slowly hardening both from the gentle touch and the chill.

“I bet you look beautiful right now…. With, eyes wide open and hands roaming around… touching yourself…. Are you touching yourself, Killua?”

 _Fuck_.

“Ne, Killuaaaa”

“Ye- _yes_.”

_Heavy breaths._

“That’s alright.”

Shuffling.

“I want to kiss you now.”

“Me too.”

“And feel how your lips will pull back when I pinch your nipple…”

“g-Gon!”

Pants.

“killua…”

It seems wrong to put his hands the way he was doing right now, but Gon’s **voice** is like liquid fire and he’s starting to burn all over. His clothes seem too tight, too grating on his slowly getting sensitive skin.

.

.

.

“Pull your shirt off, Killua.”

“Ahh, haa... okay.”

He did. The way the cotton shirt slides of his neck and torso makes his cock twitch. Goosebumps raise from his skin.

“Imagine my hands, sliding on your stomach… feeling all the bumps of your muscles… and slowly, slowly reaching for your right nipple.”

He knew he’s short of keening on the phone. Eyes are now shut closed and lips bitten hard between his teeth.

“Gently caress it, Killua. Think of my tongue lapping at it.”

Moans.

“F-fuck.. G-gon…”

“Are you hard, Killua? I-I am. I-I’m touching myself too… but mine can’t really be compared whenever you did it….”

He’s becoming restless. His body’s becoming taut every word Gon say and _fuck_ _it_ _all_ if he’s the only one affected by this experiment.

“Gon. Pump your cock.”

More shuffling, then a groan.

“ _Haa_.. It’s pooling now, Killua.”

_Oh gods…_

“Gon…” breatheless.

Groans. “Killua… Killuaaa… I’m imagining your hands on me  but— _oh shit_ … mmmmm.. You’re better. Always better…”

Hearing Gon, imagining and seeing Gon touching himself behind hid closed lids broke his resolve and quickly unfasten his belt and zipper. “ _Fuck, fuck…Gon!”_ he pants as he lowers his pants just enough to draw out his cock from the restraints his underwear and pants devilishly provides.

“Haaa… Killua… Killu—oh, I’m—it’s _so_ hard right now.   _OH._ ”

Like a bow, he can feel his body succumbing to the anticipation of an orgasm, trying to bend metaphorically, and physically clinging on ecstasy.

“G-gon—”

_“GON!”_

A loud bang of a door hitting the wall.

He heard a lot of shuffling and a hard thud. Then…

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t see that. Neither remember this scene ever happening.”

Footsteps. Clicking of the door.

The phone got picked up.

“You forgot to lock the door.”

“Uhhm, hehe, I guess.”

He’s torn between feeling frustrated and exasperated. Really, he should’ve expected this.

“You are an idiot!”

“I’m sorry! I just… I’m just so excited to hear your voice! And.. _and_ everything just seems so _irrelevant_ once you answered, you know!”

 _Fool_.

But he’s grinning madly. Rumpled and half naked in an old cushioned chair in the middle of a snowy winter, he’s more aware than ever of his circumstance.

“Fine. But!”

He fakes a heavy sigh.

“and I was near too.”

“Ehhhh, Killua no fair! I’m also cockblocked here!”

“Wow. You know that word?”

“Funny.”

He snickers.

“Serves you right.”

“Oh yea— **YES! I’M COMING!!** ”

Oh, how Killua wished it was a _different kind_ of ‘coming’.

“So…”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. That’s, well… work… **and** Kite. So.”

“Yeah. Still.”

“It’s fine, Gon. Really.”

“Are you… uhmm, you know.”

“I’ll manage.”

“You sure?”

Looking at his erection, he nods. “Yep. No problem. Now, go before Kite kicks your ass.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

 

“But.. it’s nice, right?”

“Yeah. Why haven’t we tried this before?”

“Because. I just _thought_ you might **combust** once I say something suggestive in the phone before—”

—their first night, the night they both laid out every single dream, dread, pain, fears, feelings in front of each other. Totally vulnerable yet stronger, sturdier.

“Oh, I would **not**!”

“Yes, you **woul** —” groans. “ **Coming!** ”

Laughs.

“So… bye now.”

“yeah.”

 

“I’ll call—”

“call me—”

Chuckles.

“Killua, later?”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

 

“I love you.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Killua!!”

“Fine, fine!”

 ** _Years_**. He had years of practice saying this but it never gets easier. Only heavier, more meaningful every time.

 “I- I lo-love you too.”

“Better.”

“ _Idiot_.”

 

The last he heard before the line was cut is the sound of merry laughter, so rich and full. It was like a balm for his cold body, a safe haven for the snow that is now slowly falling once again outside.

_But back to the business of unsatisfactory releases…_

____

He should’ve have known this would happen.

With Gon’s stubborn nature and his tendency to never back down once he set his mind in it, he really should’ve **known** this was coming.

____

“Gon. Not _again_.”

Groans.

“But Killua, you want it too!”

“I want to do it _before_ we got interrupted multiple times by multiple people!”

“No fair! We could—”

“Gon, no.”

“We almost finished last ti—”

“Yeah, before someone from your team barged in on you again.”

“Well, I didn’t know the door’s lock was broken! Besides, can’t we try again?”

“No.”

“Killua!!”

“Gon, NO!”

“Ehhhh!”

Sighs. He should’ve seen this coming. Really.

“Gon, how many times have we tried to do it in the last three days?”

He needs Gon to see the logic to this _once and for all_ to please, **_please_** just fucking end his miserable long-distance-sex-life... okay, add fail there… his miserable _failed_ -long-distance-sex-life.

“Uhhm, about five or six times…”

“And how many times _something or someone_ interrupts us and totally killed the mood, huh?”

“Si—”

“Seven. Gon, **SEVEN** freaking times. And I’m being generous too about that.”

“Seven?! But—but _that_ didn’t count… or, or that one time I called—”

“It **COUNTS** , okay?” Heavy sighs. “It is getting pretty frustrating and ridiculous too.”

.

.

.

“Sorry…”

“Gon… it’s alright, okay? It’s just… ** _frustrating_** , you know? I’m sorry too. You’re right. I want it too so this is partly my fault.”

“this is ridiculous.”

“I told you that before.”

Laughs.

_“I miss you.”_

.

.

.

“I miss you too.”

Well, that felt nice. Being able to say something he most definitely feel, with a burning passion in his chest and an ache that always seems to be present with Gon’s absence, without stuttering or being embarrassed.

Silence. Or not.

He can hear weird sound of flapping from the other line. And wind. Definitely wind.

“Hey, Gon?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are you?”

.

.

“Why?”

“I can hear weird noises on the line.”

“Oh. Uhhm, well….”

“Gon.”

“Yeah?”

He can definitely hear the wind… gushing and—

“Killua, you didn’t mention that you are in the middle of pine trees!”

“ _What_?”

Gon most definitely did **not**.

“Where are you?”

Gon laughs.

“Well, I told you that Ging and I met yesterday, right? He kind of hinted me that I can borrow his bird.”

“Bird.”

“Yes.. Well technically it’s not a _bird_ , more like a hybrid of a dragon and eagle—”

“Wait—are you saying that you are on a _bird_?”

“Hybrid bird. Yes, I’m actually uhmm.. You’re staying in an inn with grayish blue roof right? Wow, the view looks good in here.”

From his bed, he scrambles to get up and looks out of the window. He squinted and used Nen trying to locate the owner of that voice but the only view it provided was the pale sky and paler snow-covered lawn.

“Gon, you’re not—”

He heard Gon thanking ‘Eagle-san’ then a rush of air.

 _Thud_.

“Killua, please open the door.”

Everything played out without his consciousness. One moment he’s halfway out of the window and now he’s skipping the stairs and scrambles more to open the door. His mind is blank but his chest is full of butterflies and dragons and birds and his heart seems like it will burst.

  _He’s here._

When he opened the door, the most adorable view greeted him; Gon in an open jacket with his hair filled with tiny snow, clinging to his spiky locks making him look ridiculous. But adorable. Definitely adorable.

“We can remedy our problem now, Killua.”

All Killua could think about is Gon’s an idiot and how ridiculous this is but that didn’t hinder him from jumping and clinging to the other as he uttered,

“Welcome home.”

All the heat the fire, his hot choco, and layered clothes combined cannot compare to the warmth that surrounded him once Gon hugs tight.

“Hmm. I’m home.”

It seems that this Christmas will be different then.

 

\--end

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I'm quite nervous to do this and I don't think I managed to sound sexy there. XD Please do write some comments/criticism. Those will be very helpful, thank you. :)


End file.
